


Look at Me

by cass_e



Series: A + S [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing during sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Clit Slapping, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation Interruptus, Non-Consensual Bondage, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sadism, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inexperience, Squirting, Subspace, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, You’ll see, hot and bothered, ish, pussy slapping, some aftercare, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: STAND-ALONE IN A+S SERIESAscilia gives a blowjob for the first time, but there’s a catch.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling
Series: A + S [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure where to put this in the series (it’s definitely earlier on, when they were venomous to each other), so for now it’s a stand-alone... Anyway, enjoy! (Some day I’ll finish The Respect I Deserve.) 😅

“You want me to do _what?”_

Sterling glanced up from his paperwork. “Are you hard of hearing, Ascilia? Or just slow?”

I fisted my skirts. Heat crept up my neck. “No, sir.”

The fae king scribbled something before putting his quill down. He clasped his hands as he looked me over, purple eyes narrowing. “I want you to suck my cock, Ascilia.”

“I — I heard you the first time,” I said, slowly approaching his desk. “I’m just inexperienced with that sort of thing. I don’t know how pleasurable it’ll be.” I paused, forcing myself to smile. “I wouldn’t want to . . . _disappoint_ you.”

Sterling smirked, leaning forward on his elbows. He covered his mouth as he thought. Finally, after an awkward staring contest, he said, “You’re wearing one of the new dresses I got you.”

I blinked, looking down at the sheer, light fabric. The dark crimson color kept my privates private, but my nipples were very prominent. “Yes. I figured I’d have to get used to the fashion at some point.” I plucked at the fabric, looking away from my husband. “This one is tame compared to the others.”

“Indeed,” Sterling said. He was still looking at me, but now, there was a hunger in his eyes. “I’m actually quite glad you picked this dress out. Would you like to know why?”

I pursed my lips but then said, “Sure.”

Sterling smiled lopsidedly as he leaned back in his chair. “Well, maybe another time. First, come here,” he said, pushing back a bit. He pointed to the space between his thighs. “I’ll talk you through it.”

I had no other choice but to obey, but I took my sweet time walking around the desk. When I knelt between Sterling’s knees and the desk, nervousness swept through me like a boiling wave. Looking up at Sterling from this angle shouldn’t have been attractive, but the fey didn’t have bad angles to begin with.

They were flawless, and Sterling was no exception.

The bulge in his leather pants was a bit foreboding, but the muscles in his thighs caught my attention. My eyes lifted to the rise and fall of his hard chest. His abdomen was visible through the sheer white blouse. I couldn’t help but think of the few but memorable times he’d rocked into me, when I’d place my hands on his front for purchase.

When I met Sterling’s eyes, I repressed a shudder.

“Humans are so obvious.” He lifted my chin with a few bejeweled fingers. “Your pupils are blown. Your cheeks are red. I don’t even need to _ask_ you what you’re thinking about, Ascilia.”

My throat bobbed. “I thought I was going to suck your cock. _Sir.”_

Sterling chuckled, fiddling with the strings by his crotch. “Now, now, Ascilia. Thinking about sex isn’t inappropriate here. It’s encouraged.”

I kept quiet as Sterling pushed his pants down a bit, revealing his hardening cock.

As the fae stroked it a few times, he said, “Now, reach between your thighs and gather some of your wetness.”

“I’m not always wet, you know,” I said, but I gathered my skirts anyway.

“Nonsense,” Sterling said, thumbing the head of his cock.

I sighed as I reached between my thighs, and when my fingers slipped over the lips of my pussy, I was surprised by the wetness there. It must’ve shown on my face because Sterling laughed — but for once, it wasn’t full of malice.

“Come, now, show me.” He stuck out his left hand, impatiently curling his fingers. My mouth fell open as I clenched around nothing, my fingers so close—

But I forced my hand away after collecting enough of my essence.

I placed my hand in Sterling’s palm. He looked over my fingers, swallowing thickly.

“Here,” he said, guiding my hand to his cock. It was fully hard now, about as big as my hand. I curled my fingers around the silky length, studying the veins.

 _This has been in me,_ I thought, tongue feeling heavy all of a sudden.

Again, I clenched around air.

“There’s really no way to mess up a blowjob,” Sterling said. “You take what you can. You use your hands for the rest. Oh, and as a special treat, you may touch yourself while sucking me off. You’re welcome.”

I shifted, avoiding Sterling’s gaze. “I don’t think I will, if that’s alright with you.”

The fae snorted. “And why not?”

I traced my thumb over the head of his cock. “Because I don’t know how.” When I peeked up at him, he was giving me a most peculiar look, like he wasn’t sure if I was joking or not. “All right, well. I used to touch myself before . . . _you,_ but I could never, um, finish. My fingers . . . aren’t as good as yours.” I paused, leaning forward. “It was always frustrating, so I gave up.”

Sterling hummed, contemplating something. Finally, he said, “Well, if you don’t want to touch yourself, you don’t have to. But remember that you can.” He shifted in his chair, leaning back.

Spreading his knees a bit more, he beckoned me forward. I scooted until my chest touched the chair.

“Now, try putting the tip in your mouth,” he said, resting a hand by his hip.

I opened my mouth and then leaned forward, but when the head rested on my tongue, I realized just how large it was. I backed away an inch. “I don’t know if it’ll fit.”

Sterling slid a hand through my curls to tilt my head back. My stomach dropped because the feeling immediately reminded me of my father, so I looked up quickly, wondering if I’d done something wrong.

The fae’s eyes narrowed. “Relax, Ascilia. You’ve done nothing wrong yet.”

My cheeks burned with color.

“I was simply going to say that if my cock fits in that deliciously tight cunt of yours, then it’ll fit in your mouth.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; Sterling grinned.

“Go on,” he said, nails scratching against my scalp. The feeling wasn’t all that horrible. “Suck my cock.”

I opened my mouth and tried again, licking the head before sucking it gently. My lips pulled off with a wet pop before I went in for more. Tentatively, I used my right hand to stroke his cock, getting used to the foreign weight on my tongue, the salty taste.

I might’ve been a little eager to get this over with, so I swallowed more of his cock without thinking. When the head of it hit the back of my throat, my entire body reacted, lungs spasming as I coughed and gagged. My eyes stung with tears as I pulled back, sniffling.

“Oh, Ascilia,” Sterling said, sounding very smug. “That was very cute. Try again, but this time, breathe through your nose.”

When Sterling’s cock was back in my mouth, I went slower this time, waiting for the moment it’d hit the back of my throat. I stroked him with my hand as I forced myself to breathe through my nose. Unease started to unfold through my chest, but I didn’t want to incur Sterling’s wrath.

When the head of his cock touched the back of my throat, I breathed harshly through my nose, eyes squeezed in concentration. I stroked him as I moved back off of it, and then I went back for more.

It was a slow process, but Sterling seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Ascilia, look at me.”

I hummed, confused, but when I looked up at Sterling, his breath hitched. His brow creased as he smirked, looking over my face.

When I choked on his cock again, I tried to work with it, but I had to pull back a bit. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus or find a rhythm, but Sterling’s hand tightened in my hair, making me pause.

“I think you misunderstood,” he said, gaining my attention again. His blue-black hair was pulled back in a bun, but strands fell over his forehead. “When I said look at me, I meant look at me. And don’t look away.”

Liquid fire pooled so fast in my gut that my eyes almost fluttered shut, but I forced them to stay open. I gasped harshly around his cock as I sped up, occasionally choking but getting over it pretty quickly.

Still — I couldn’t get over Sterling’s heady purple gaze, the way his eyes just cut through me. I thought I could get away with looking at his cheeks or forehead, but after a couple of seconds, Sterling yanked my head off his cock. I made a lewd sound, trying to swallow the excess saliva in my mouth.

“What—?”

“What did I say?” Sterling asked, tone clipped.

Realizing he wanted an answer, I said, “To look you in the eye.”

Sterling echoed my answer as he pulled me back onto his cock. My harsh breathing filled the room as I sucked on the fae’s cock again, using my hand for the base of it, covering what my mouth couldn’t.

But with every passing second, Sterling’s gaze made me hotter and hotter. When my gut twisted and my core ached, I finally moaned around his cock. I hated that I was getting turned on, and that Sterling looked smug about it. But when he smiled, I exhaled harshly against his pelvis and switched my hands, moving my right one between my thighs.

Everything was so unexpectedly _personal_ with eye-contact — I only hoped he’d never ask for it again.

As my fingers slipped over my wet clit, Sterling said, “Good girl, Ascilia. You like this, don’t you? Sucking my cock.”

My face crumpled as I rubbed at my clit, a keen trying to come up my throat.

I couldn’t do it anymore. It was just too much.

I groaned around his cock as I closed my eyes.

“Ascilia!” Sterling’s rough voice scared me, but I just couldn’t look at him. My blood boiled at the thought of getting turned on by him, his face, his very being. At the very least, like this, I could imagine he was someone else.

“Ascilia, I swear to the Spirits—!”

I pulled off his cock, gasping for air. “Sterling, I can’t, please!” I looked up at him, eyes crossing for a millisecond as I continued to touch myself. “I can’t— It’s too much, please.”

Sterling yanked my hand away. Disbelief pinched his features together until he looked like a true fae: inhumanly cruel.

I flinched, expecting the worst, but all he said was, “You will do this while looking me in the eye.” Sterling moved my head closer to his cock. “Knowing that you have to be painfully aware of the situation, that this is happening and real, is highly erotic, no? Now, _open your fucking mouth.”_

I shuddered but did so, and when Sterling pulled my head forward, I went back to sucking his cock. I used my right hand to stroke him, holding his gaze all the while. I didn’t touch myself again because I thought it’d upset him.

But Spirits— I was wet. I could feel my essence on my thighs, on the dress. My core ached, practically begging for something to stuff it. My chest heaved as I looked back and forth between his eyes, heady and foggy.

For a second, I thought there was some sort of foul play going on, that Sterling was inflaming my pleasure with magic. But he looked too caught up in his own to do anything about mine, and I didn’t smell ash or lavender. There was no glowing light.

My nipples hardened on their own. I moaned around Sterling’s cock, trying to get a hold on my breathing as his very stare lit my skin on fire. I came dangerously close to closing my eyes as my abdomen clenched and my walls fluttered.

“That’s it, Ascilia,” Sterling groaned, the smug look never leaving his eyes. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

I nodded as much as I could. The purple of his irises was becoming too much again, but before I could fuck everything up, Sterling thrust once, twice— I choked, but he came down my throat, forcing me to stay on it. Through my nose, I exhaled harshly across his pelvis as I swallowed and swallowed.

I thought it was over, but Sterling pulled my head back, continuing to ejaculate over my tongue. I didn’t mean to, but I moaned, eyes coming so close to closing. I hated that he was looking at me like that, like he could reach inside me and grab my soul, like he knew just how to break me.

 _He doesn’t,_ I thought, but it wasn’t with confidence.

“There we go.” Sterling grunted as he finally finished. He pushed back in his chair so he could lean forward on his knees. I was about to swallow his cum when he grabbed my face. “Let me get a good look at that.”

I felt so defeated, but I opened wider, letting him examine the inside of my mouth.

Sterling tapped my cheek. “Perfect. Now, swallow it.”

I did so, holding his gaze. When he let go of my face, I let my eyes slip shut, head still reeling.

“Up you go,” Sterling said, hauling me up by the arm. “Yes, there. Lie back on the desk.”

I watched him curiously as I did what I was told.

“Lovely listening skills.”

I glared at him, but he ignored it as he turned me around, my head on the side where his chair was. He grabbed my knees from the other side of the desk, forcing my legs back.

I was confused until Sterling let go of my legs — because when I thought they’d just fall back over the side, they didn’t. My ankles met an invisible resistance, and right when I was about to question it, they were pulled back, forcing my ass into the air.

“Sterling, what—?” I yelped as I was forced back on my shoulders, feet by my head. Even though it would’ve been useless, I tried to reach up to free myself, but my wrists were held in place toward the door.

“What’re you doing?” I asked. My voice came out weird because I was contorted at a dramatic angle. “Sterling?!”

“Let’s not raise our voices,” the fae said, sitting behind me.

He moved my skirts out of the way so I could see him standing over me. He’d tucked his cock back in, but that wasn’t a good sign — whatever he had planned didn’t involve fucking. At least, not the vanilla kind.

“I’m sorry,” I said, hating that I was apologizing this early. “I’m sorry, Sterling. Please don’t hurt me.”

The fae narrowed his eyes as he bent down by my face, sitting back down. My breathing picked up as he pulled my breasts out and then continued up to my pussy, which was practically glistening. I’d gotten so wet that it’d trailed up my mound and on the insides of my thighs.

“You always act like your arousal is unwanted,” Sterling whispered in my right ear. “Why? When you get this wet? This sort of arousal isn’t forced. Especially when I haven’t even touched you here.”

I gasped when Sterling rubbed his fingers across my center. I closed my eyes at the disgustingly wet sounds.

“I can’t wait for the day you release your human inhibitions,” Sterling said in my other ear. “Or the day you’ll ask me to make you feel good. Or the day you’ll realize you actually like this.”

I swallowed a moan as the fae’s fingers rubbed over my clit. “Like what?” When it rolled out of its hood, my legs jerked. I strained against the forces holding my wrists in place.

“Being my wife,” Sterling said, dead serious. “In the most traditional sense.”

I cried out as Sterling thumbed that sensitive spot between my legs. “In — In Isellas, wives are proper—TY!” I yelped as Sterling twisted my left nipple.

“Yes, but the most important kind,” Sterling said.

“You’re all sadists.” Even as I said that, I chased his hand, my walls clenching sporadically.

Sterling, of course, noticed. “Oh, really? I’m a sadist?” He pulled his hands away as he stood, sighing.

“No, that’s not . . . that’s not what I meant.”

“I _was_ going to teach you how to touch yourself,” Sterling started, “but I rather like meeting expectations, so I think we’ll start with a little punishment. For avoiding eye-contact, of course. Just so we’re clear.”

I barked out a laugh, glaring at him upside down. “Just so we’re clear? Really? You can be as straight with me as you want. It still doesn’t make it right.”

Sterling blinked down at me slowly, smiling. “If I’m a sadist, then you’re a masochist. I can’t think of any other reason you’d defy me than to be punished.” I wasn’t prepared for the fae to lean over me, cupping my pussy. “Tell me, Ascilia, do you like being punished?”

“What? Of course n—”

Sterling raised his hand and then brought it down hard, slapping me on the clit. The pain blinded me for a second, and when I could finally see past the black spots, I cried out.

Sterling cooed, rubbing over my clit. “That must’ve hurt, huh?”

When the stinging pain mixed with pleasure, my head reeled. I struggled to answer as my stomach churned.

“Yes, fuck,” I said, voice shaky. “Please don’t—”

“I bet you’re aching,” Sterling said, lowering his voice. I struggled to hear him over the rushing in my ears. My thighs jerked under his ministrations. “What do you think, Ascilia? Do you want something filling your tight hole? Are you clenching right now, desperate?”

I whimpered, trying to move away from Sterling’s thumb, but I didn’t get very far.

“Let’s find out,” he said, slipping two fingers in. He paused before raising his right hand, humming to himself.

I cried out, trying to close my legs together, but he slapped my clit again. But when he did, he rewarded me by battering the sensitive wall of my cunt with his fingers. A moan tore its way out of my throat, the sound high and desperate, almost keening.

“Of course you like a little pain,” Sterling said, still fingering away. He sounded harsh. I just knew he was grinning. “Fucking masochist. Clenching around my fingers.”

I tried to protest, but he slapped me again. This time, I screamed, toes curling. I battered my fists against his desk, and when they came into contact with trinkets and ink pots, I whacked them off.

“STERLING!” I tried to kick him, but he was too close. I screamed out of frustration even though I was so close to coming.

Sterling groaned, the sound low and drawn out. “Oh, Ascilia, this is for making a mess.”

“No! No, please—!”

When he slapped me again, I panicked, the band of pressure in my abdomen threatening to snap. I shrieked, trying to strain away from him, but there was no way out.

“STOP!”

“And this is for being a brat.”

I thought he’d slap me once, but when he did three times in a row, my back arched as I came hard and fast. His fingers in my pussy were electric, sending shockwaves all the way to my toes. A scream built up until I was hoarse. I was barely aware that I’d squirted, the band finally snapping.

My chest heaved with sobs as Sterling pulled away — and even afterward.

My eyes rolled back as I slipped under.

* * *

I came to with a sharp gasp, sitting forward.

At least, I tried to.

A wet hand planted itself on my bare chest, forcing me back in the—

“Bath,” I said, looking over the water. I ignored the way my voice cracked. I wanted to be mad at Sterling, but all I felt was a lightness, floating but groggy. I was warm, and it wasn’t just because of the water.

I sighed, letting my head roll back.

“Ascilia.”

There was a smile in his voice. I just knew it.

When I peeked at Sterling, leaning over the side of the bath, I’d been right. He was also shirtless, black hair dripping over his shoulders.

“What?” I croaked out, trying to glare at him. But for some reason, my half-hearted anger made me grin and then giggle. I cleared my throat, stopping. “No. _No._ I’m still mad at you.”

“Oh, are you, now?”

I nodded, giggling again as my head rolled back. “Mmm. Yes.” When Sterling’s nails dragged ever so slightly against my chest, I frowned, annoyed at the feeling more than anything else. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m grounding you. Preferably before you get too mouthy.”

I tutted at the ceiling, trying to make my arms move, but they felt like noodles. “Or what?” I grinned, trying to shrug away from Sterling’s infuriatingly gentle touches. I liked where I was, floating. “You’ll pussy slap me again?”

The water rippled as Sterling dragged a few fingers along my thigh. “Believe it or not, I don’t _always_ enjoy punishing you.”

I inhaled shakily as I came down a few notches. “Huh . . ?”

Sterling’s fingers on my chest moved to my neck and then to my face, pushing my hair back.

“I think you would be exquisite at court. That is, once you overcome your stage fright.”

“Yes.” I bit out, finally sinking back into myself. I sneered when I felt a headache behind my temples, throbbing. “Once I acclimate to this fiendish, oversexualized, and cruel culture of yours. Once I’m bent and broken-in.”

I shook my head, blinking a few times to focus on Sterling’s steely purple eyes.

He licked at his teeth, thinking. “You can finish up by yourself.”

He rose, shaking his arm a bit.

As water _plinked_ back into the bath, I huffed and tried to get comfortable. But I must’ve been sitting in one spot for too long because as soon as I moved, my ass slipped against the porcelain, and then so did my back. There was no friction as I slipped under, and for a brief moment, I was annoyed.

I blinked up at the surface, exhaling bubbles as I made my arms move. It’d barely been a few seconds, but a weight pressed against the bath, and an arm hooked over my waist, hauling me up so fast that I accidentally inhaled water.

As I coughed it up, I waved a hand to indicate I was fine. “Sterling, what the—? I was fine. I’m in a _two foot deep bath.”_

When I was done coughing, I cleared my throat as I turned toward him. There was a weird look in his eye. Like he, too, had been caught off guard by his own reaction.

I gently shrugged away from him, unsure of what to say as I cleaned myself. As Sterling rose, I mumbled out a, “Thank you.”

He left without another word.

I hated myself for it, but I watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment or kudo is greatly appreciated 💖💖💖
> 
> I didn’t realize I was such a whore for eye contact but damn sometimes it just hits different! I’ll also be introducing Eren’s wife, Belinda, soon. 👀


End file.
